


Claim

by AngelynMoon



Series: Claim [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Magnus' magic leaves a claim on Alec.





	Claim

Summary: Magnus' magic leaves a claim on Alec.

 

\---

Alec sighed again, he almost wished he had insisted that Izzy and Jace join him on patrol but according to them both it was date night and Alec didn't have it in him to tolerate Clary and Maia as Jace a Izzy's date tonight. 

Not to mention that they always brought Simon along and for some reason Meliorn was now included which meant Raphael as Simon's date and whoever Meliorn asked along which oddly enough had been Lydia the last two times. 

This all left Alec as the odd man out since Magnus was off dealing with some sort of Warlock crisis with Rey.

Alec frowned suddenly, he supposed he could have asked Underhill to join him on Patrol since he was dating a Warlock now too and therefore in the same lonely bind as Alec was. But Alec hadn't thought of that, plus it was looking to be a quiet night.

Alec paused when the scent of rot and smoke reached his nose, so much for a quiet night, Alec thought with a sigh as he made his way towards the smell, engaging the demon when it came into view.

But the demon was smarter than most, it had an actual fighting style that Alec didn't notice until it was too late, the demon gaining the upper hand and pinning Alec to the ground by his neck.

The demon moved in close, it's wide jaw unhinging as it prepared to end Alec's life. Then it paused, closing it's jaw and leaning close to take a deep sniff of Alec's throat, much to Alec's confusion.

After a moment of stillness the demon backed away as quickly as it could, almost tripping over itself to get away, whimpering and whining.

Alec scrambled up onto his feet, grabbing up his blade as the demon came close to him, cautiously, carefully as though it no longer wanted to hurt him.

Alec frowned as the demon circled him, his blade pointed at the ground as Alec tried to make sense of the demon's odd behavior. In curiosity Alec changed his hold on the blade so it was parallel to the ground, not lifting his arm from his side and watched with even greater confusion as the demon came over to his side, movements slow and almost exageratedly careful as it impaled itself on Alec's blade, bursting into ichor and leaving Alec alone and extremely confused.

\---  
A/n: this is definatly something i want to explore but i needed to get the thought down and out. 

More thoughts for this verse though, Alec gets distracted by Magnus being home early from the crisis and forgets about the demon's behavior for a bit until another acts similar. At one point while fighting a group of rogue shadowhunters the demons they summon turn on them, protecting Alec and Underhill who was on patrol with him, one of them acts like a puppy and Alec gives it pets and coos at it before remembering 'oh this is a demon, what am i doing', at one point one follows him home and makes itself known when a Warlock takes exception to Alec's presence in Magnus' home. That's how Magnus finds out that demons are protecting Alec. And then research. 

Sorry for the info dump at the end here, but i'm typing this on my phone and i want to be able to find the info easily when i come back to this verse if i decide to continue.

Hope you enjoyed this little thing.


End file.
